


Not so different, are we?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Ranboo and Techno are both trans & aroace and that's the fic, Trans Male Character, aroace character, he/they pronouns for Techno and Ranboo, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo slowly discovers he might be more similar to Technoblade, than he originally thought.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 346
Collections: Anonymous





	Not so different, are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ranboo is okay with any headcanons for him, but if Techno says he doesn't like this type of work, the fic will be deleted

The first time it happened, Ranboo was on a hunting trip with Phil.

They don’t go out together often, Ranboo prefers to keep to himself most of the time, and when he does bring someone alongside him, it’s usually Techno or Tubbo who keep him company.

But Phil stopped him right as he was about to leave, bow in hand and a warm black and white cape on his shoulders; he called to Ranboo from the farm he’s been working on, asking him to wait for a bit, as he picked up his own gear. Phil said he needed a distraction, and they never had much ‘quality bonding time’ before, so it was a great chance to get to know each other better. And while Ranboo would never refuse such an invitation from a friend (saying that still felt a little weird), it wasn’t just his easily agreeable nature that made him comply, but his fondness of the man as well.

And that’s how he found himself strolling through a winter forest and making small talk with Phil after they had killed a couple of rabbits, that would soon become their meal for the evening.

“We’ve fought before, but holy shit, you should have seen Techno that night, how they just slashed through that guy's head with their sword-“

Ranboo nodded, listening to one of Phil’s stories from before the pair came to the SMP, that he shared more often than Techno himself. That was when one part of it stood out.

“Wait, did you... did you just say ‘they’?” Ranboo asked to make sure they didn’t mishear it, nervousness slowly building up inside them.

“Oh, yes, Techno also goes by ‘they’ sometimes,” Phil quickly responded, and then a sudden worry washed over his face. “Wait, they- I mean, he hasn’t told you that?”

“No, he hasn’t.”

“Shit, I know he doesn’t mind, but I suppose I should apologize to him for that later,” he facepalmed with his free hand.

“I’m sure it’s okay, and I also don’t mind,” Ranboo stumbled with his words that were coming out quicker than he was thinking. “I mean, I support them and, and I also might use ‘they’? Haven’t really told anyone yet, though.”

“Shh, iIt’s okay, thanks for telling me, mate,” Phil smiled softly. “Only ‘they’? Or together with ‘he’?”

“Together”.

“Sure, I’ll start using it, then. Do you mind if I also tell Techno?”

“No, that… that would be quite nice”, Ranboo returned the smile with relief.

* * *

The second time Ranboo made the first step himself.

The weather was acting moodier than usual, piles of snow gathering in front of their doorsteps, that surely will have to be cleaned out eventually, but not today. Today was one of those days when you just can’t bring yourself to do anything, so after a short trip to the nearest village and a quick diary entry, Ranboo decided to spend the evening with Techno and Phil, who were happy to host him and share the meal, after he helped with the cooking.

(Though ‘host’ might not even be the right expression, considering Ranboo’s been visiting them enough to make himself at home in their small hut).

Ranboo was lazily picking at the remains of their food, their mind too preoccupied with the ache in their chest, that had been toubling them for the last few minutes. Deciding he should probably call it a day, he stood up to take his bowl to the sink.

“Thank you for the meal, it was nice to spend time with you,” he said.

“Leavin’ already?” Techno looked up from a book that he picked up, being the first one to finish his food.

“Yes, I wish I could stay longer, but well I-” Ranboo bit his lip. He's always thought such things were better brought up casually (he's never liked bringing too much attention to himself), and if he could gather the courage, this might be the perfect time. “I’ve been wearing my binder for too long, so I have to get home to take it off,” he finally confessed.

Techno hummed in response.

“Yes, I remember those were quite a pain. See you tomorrow, then,” they replied.

Ranboo looked at them wide-eyed and then at Phil, who just smiled knowingly. Oh.

“O-okay. Good night.”

“Good night to you, Ranboo,” added Phil.

He was quick to leave the house after exchanging one more set of goodbyes, replaying the conversation in his head on his way home.

* * *

The third time Techno told him himself.

Being not the most skilled builder, they asked for Ranboo’s opinion on the latest addition to their hut meant to house more cows and other animals. Ranboo made a few quick suggestions for improvements, and they both got to work, occasionally inserting small comments here and there- they both weren’t the most talkative people in the SMP.

“Does it ever get lonely here?” Ranboo asked Techno, handing him a wood plank, that he nailed to the roof they’d been working on.

“What do you mean? I’ve got Phil and Carl,” they made a small pause. “And you. Don’t need anyone else.”

Ranboo smiled at the sentiment.

“No, but I mean like. Phil has mentioned he has a wife waiting for him in his home world, I assume you should have a partner as well,” they explained themself.

“Ah, that. No, I was never big on romance or... other things, so I’ve never dated anyone,” Techno sighed. “I didn't have much time for that anyways.”

Ranboo didn’t offer anything besides an “oh” in reply. He thought if he should push it, but maybe it was too soon to make any assumptions, as hopeful as they might be, so he opted for being the one to open up instead.

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking about this as well, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that either. Not love, not anything.”

Techno gave it a thought.

“So aromantic?”

Ranboo paused, a bit shocked to hear the exact word that has been on their mind.

“Yes, aromantic. And you? I mean, are you aroace, too?”

“Yeah.”

The way he said it was so casual, like it wasn’t anything worth worrying about, and Ranboo thought that yes, maybe it wasn’t.

“That’s. Wow. That’s cool to hear.”

Techno laughed quietly and asked to hand him another plank, which Ranboo promptly did, and as their fingers touched through the gloves, he thought that perhaps he and The Blood God had more in common than it would seem.


End file.
